Getting Use To It
by BloodyHoney
Summary: Short story about Mako and Bolin's childhood. Their struggles with being on their own in the streets. Focusing on where that 'winning spirit' came from.


Dusk had barely set in. The air was ashen and thick. Street lanterns gave off a funny auburn glow, doing their best to illuminate the pavement. Two young boys scampered out of an alley, immediately barreling into a cavity in the wall. They remained silent there, waiting. Three larger figures rush by. They wait for several more minutes before they let out a sound.

"Alright.." sighs and exasperated Mako. "Looks like they're gone, let's go." He tries his best to escape the hiding spot only to find he's stuck. His little brother's head is jammed under his armpit and his other arm is pressed, tightly against the wall. "Bolin! Stop goofing around!"

"You think I want to stay here? I've smelt your armpit for long enough!" Bolin props his knee against the small of Mako's back and forces his head free. "WhhhoooooEE!" He waves his hand back and forth in front of his nose. "When's the last time you used soap?"

"Two weeks ago, the same as you." The other boy answers sternly. He goes to throw his scarf around his neck. Mako panics when he realizes it's gone. He searches frantically until he finds it stuck to a nail in the crevice.

Bolin yanks the scarf off the wall. "___RIIIP_" He's eyes grow wide and he immediately hands it off. "...S... sorry."

The elder brother snatches the scarf back and winds it around his neck before tucking it into his coat. "No time to worry about it now, we need to move."

The duo raced back to their current home. An old abandoned watch tower overlooking the port. It was a hole, but the boys treasured it. Especially Bolin. They had only been there a few months, but Mako had surprised him with it for his seventh birthday. As they settled in, Mako passed his brother some fire jerky he had pilfered earlier. They laid back, enjoying their tiny meal, but the tension still lingered.

"I'm sorry, Mako." The emerald-eyed boy murmurs.

"Forget about it." He rolled over on his side, snuggling into his coat for warmth.

Bolin sat up on his knees and reiterated firmly. "I'm sorry."

Mako turns his head, "For what? Are you saying sorry because of the spider-rat this morning? The police woman you slammed into? The Triad members you mocked? The bag of fruit you dropped? Because you sneezed when we were stealing the jerky? Or is it because you tore my scarf?" Mako felt he could keep listing off the day's mishaps, but he was running out of breath. "That's why I said, forget about it." He managed to let out, in one, final, huff.

"Well, for all of it!" The younger boy grinned sheepishly. "Mostly, for ripping dad's scarf."

Mako seals his brick-colored eyes and grunts. "It's fine; just try not to touch it anymore."

As darkness overtakes the room completely, the boys go to sleep. Bolin tosses around, restless from the guilt of burdening his brother. It had been like that for a while. He depended on Mako, but Mako couldn't depend on him. His big brother is stronger, smarter, faster, and a bender! He slowly faded into a dream where he could bend too.

The next morning Bolin awoke to his brother nudging him. Mako handed him two muffins and soap. The scowl from last night had retreated. His brother was cheerful most mornings, especially when he had stumbled upon a good score.

"Eat up bro!" Mako sputters with his mouth full. "I conned 10 yuans off a rich spoiled brat!" He took another big bite "eii moup-gh-ft son soap!"

The boy rubs his eyes and chuckles, "What?"

Gleeful, he restates. "I bought some soap!" The older brother wipes his mouth and slaps Bolin's arm. "Let's finish eating and get cleaned up. I'll tell you my idea 'bout getting dinner!"

While eating their breakfast, the boys laughed about the mornings events. Mako was very animated, reliving his victories. It's going to be a good day! Bolin collected his dirty clothes. When he reached for his towel he knocks over a glass jar and it shattered when connected with the wall.

The young kid frowned a bit and stared at his toes "I'm.. Sor" The taller boy ruffled the boy's hair.

"Forget about it!" Mako grinned.

Bolin remembered the night before, what Mako's definition of 'forget about it' meant. "I really want to.."

"Don't." The fire-bender grabbed his little brother's shoulder. "I'm sorry. We're brothers, I shouldn't of come down on you like that. We're a team, right?"

"Right!" Emerald-eyes shined brightly with confidence.

Silvery light hit the sea-side. Two kids play in the water while freshly laundered clothes hung on a wall, drying in the mid-day sun. The pair immensely enjoyed these moments. While they joked around a lot, their lives didn't afford time for play. They were so engrossed; they didn't notice the group of boys stealing their laundry.

"Hey!" shouted a tough-looking teenager from the shore. "You fire-bending punk! You're the one who conned my brother!"

A younger boy dressed in fine, green robes spoke up. "That's the one, Lee!" He raises a red scarf in the air. "I remember this pitiful looking red scarf! It's gotta be him."

Mako raced towards the group, screaming. "Give it back!" His fist erupts in flame.

The fire-bender shot a warning blast at the intruders. Instantaneously, the flame was extinguished by a gush of water. The strike came from a boy his size, wearing a blue vest. Water and Fire traded blow after blow. Bolin suddenly charged in, taking the scarf thief off his feet. His hearty older brother, Lee, shot Bolin backwards with a well timed earth-bending move. The boys continued to tussled on the beach until Mako finally reached his red scarf. A chunk of earth sprang up, hitting him square in the chest.

The brawny earth-bender now held the prize. He smirk. "Wow, you runts seem pretty serious about getting this back. How about we settle this with a little bet? If you can capture this red flag before any adults show up, then it's yours. If not, we destroy it and you owe us 20 yuans!"

Mako grimaced, clutching his chest. "Deal."

"No Deal!" Interjects Bolin.

The Fire-bender snaps at his brother, "Bolin! Stay out of thi.."

The kid cuts Mako off. "If you want to make it fair, when we win, you give us 20 yuans!" His green eyes twinkle.

Lee looks to his younger brother. "What do you think Tuo?"

The boy in the fine robes responds, "10 yuans! You're brother took 10 from me already."

Bolin shrugs, "Sounds fair, Deal!"

The group of boys huddles around the red scarf as Mako and Bolin lunge towards them. They clash. The moment Mako bolts for the scarf, the earth-bender, Lee, reacts. He gathers all the stones from the near-by wall and forms it into an extremely tall and narrow tower. Perched on top is Mako's red scarf.

The fighting ceased as the group of boys laughed and Bolin and Mako's attempts to retrieve it. Bolin tried scaling the tower, failing several times. Mako kicked and punched and shot fire blasts at it with all his might. In the distance, a lone officer makes her way toward the feud.

Tuo taunts the boys. "Looks like it's already over! It's still in our possession. As soon as the officer gets here, we win. So, pay up!"

Bolin strikes at the tower, infuriated. His fist careens through it, sending pieces soaring off like tournament discs. He realized in a flash that he had uncovered his ability to earth-bend. Mako and the others watch in awe. Bolin thrusts his arms downward. He focuses his energy into the earth. The tower begins to shrinks into the ground. The larger earth-bender stops the diminishing tower and attempts to return it to its former glory. The officer closes in.

"Give it up runt!" Lee strains, still managing to belittle Bolin.

Bolin is visually fatigued, struggling to maintain his focus. "Are you kidding?" He widens his stance "I've dreamt about this!"

With one swift movement, Bolin channels all of his energy into the ground. Stone after stone vanishes into the earth. The tower sinks completely. The boy stands, with a red flag of victory in his clutches. He and his brother, Mako, let out a howl of triumph.

"Nice moves kid." A tall, female officer with a scar announces her presences. "I thought there might of been some fighting going on over here.." She eyes all of the boys. "You wouldn't know anything about that? Would you?"

Tou speaks up. "No mam, just a friendly game of capture the flag."

"Is that so?" She shoots a smirk as she turns to leave. "Well.. Carry on then."

Bolin hands the scarf back to his brother. Mako jumps up and down, ecstatic. He gives his kid brother a noogie while chirping about his new found ability to earth-bend. The water-bender in the blue hat openly applauds him. Even the other kids seemed impressed.

The tough-looking earth-bender flicks and 10 yuan piece at kid. "Looks like you win this time, runt."

Bolin snatches coin out of the air and beams, "You know... I could  
get used to this 'winning' thing..."


End file.
